1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scale-type nonconstrained health condition evaluating apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a scale-type nonconstrained health condition evaluating apparatus and method for measuring electrocardiogram, ballistocardiogram and weight signals from a measured person in a nonconstrained manner, calculating at least one of the heart rate, normalized stroke volume force, blood pressure and equilibrium sense abnormality of the measured person from the measured signals and outputting the calculation result.
2. Background of the Related Art
As widely known, cardiovascular disorders such as myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, cardiac failure, arteriosclerosis, embolism, hypertension, atherosclerosis and thrombus frequently occur in highly industrialized countries and become the biggest cause of death together with cancers and cerebrovascular disorders in advanced countries.
Recently, cardiovascular disorders have increased in Korea as income levels of people increase and food, closing and housing environments become westernized. Accordingly, a device for monitoring cardiovascular states of people only through simple measurement at home and indoors is required. However, conventional health devices adopt a method of flowing current to a measured person to measure the health condition of the person, and thus the devices may have bad influence on the body of the measured person and have limitations in providing information sufficient for monitoring cardiovascular disorders.